


Prom

by SaultNPeppah



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Cute Kids, Dancing, F/M, Prom, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaultNPeppah/pseuds/SaultNPeppah
Summary: Having never experienced this milestone, Diana volunteers to chaperone Tim's prom, and forces Bruce along with her. All is well until one of Bruce's old prom date decides show up and tries to make the Amazon jealous.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had talked about doing this idea with a friend a while back, and had planned on finishing it for her birthday (which was a long time ago, I am truly sorry). Well, I was finally able to get it done and edited, and thought I'd upload it since there will not be an update on Tightrope today. I will upload it all tonight, but I decided to break it up because it was nearly 12,000 words and that is hard to get through in one sitting.
> 
> Anyway, without further ado, this one is dedicated to Lotslover. Hope you like it :)

Bruce Wayne, CEO of the multi-billion dollar company Wayne Enterprises, stood in front of the floor length mirror, fixing the bow tie around his neck with a sigh. As head of a growing company, he had often found himself dressed to the nine, flaunting countless tuxedos, complete with bowtie; it was one of the many costumes he wore. Most nights, however, he didn't find himself dreading the night, hoping to find a way to get out of his prior obligations, especially when he knew it was another opportunity to flaunt his beautiful wife, letting the citizens of Gotham see she had claimed his heart and he was more than happy to be besides her. No, tonight was different. Tonight he was doing something he hadn't thought about since he was seventeen years old.

When Diana had overheard Dick asking Tim what his plans for his Senior prom were, Bruce knew it was only a matter of time before she came to him looking for answers. There were still things about Man's World that were new to her, and having three children in the house, Diana wanted to make sure she knew the basics of every custom, should they ever encounter them. That night Bruce had explained what the high school dance was: a celebration of the end of the year. What he hadn't told her was the copious amount of teenagers who tended to lose their virginity that night - he would have had to include himself if he had let that bit of information slip. Unfortunately, Jason had let that detail slip during a dinner a few weeks ago, and Diana had gone to bed with the sudden realization that Tim might be included in that group. Her worries only grew when Tim had let it slip he was taking Cassie.

That night Diana came home, a smug smile on her face, and only after bribing Bruce with a passionate night of sex, had she revealed she had offered to help chaperone the dance. Bruce had known what was coming, and although he had rolled over and tried his hardest to appear as if he had fallen asleep, he couldn't help but hear the amusement in his wife's voice as she proclaimed he would be her date.

Bruce let out another sigh as he ran a hand through his hair, before letting it rest on his chin. He had gone to this dance multiple times. Each time he would go with a different girl, but each time it would end up the same way - with him finding himself in her bed, awkwardly trying to get away from a girl who had become attached overnight. He knew Diana knew of his numerous flings, how he had paraded women around for years, continuing to keep the playboy persona up to hide his identity of The Batman. But that was no longer who he was - it never was. After he had started to date Diana publically, he let her know countless times that she was the only one for him, that she would be the only one for him. He found no need to remind her of his previous affairs. When they had married, it was as if all the women from his past had been erased - nothing but a bad memory.

There was a gentle knock on the door, interrupting Bruce and his thoughts. "Come in," he called over his shoulder, knowing there were only two people who could be behind the door.

The door creaked open and Bruce heard, "Good evening, Master Bruce." Alfred's voice rang throughout the bedroom Bruce and Diana shared, his English accent filling Bruce's ears as his lips turned into a smirk when he saw the man he considered a son staring at the mirror. "Ms. Diana has just informed me that she is on her way. Something about Master Kent needing some assistance in Metropolis." He watched as Bruce nodded, before Bruce's eyes glanced up in the mirror and met his.

Bruce opened his mouth to speak, however the pitter patter of small feet against the floors of the hallway forced him to remain silent. "Oh Daddy, you look pretty."

Bruce turned to the door, the corners of his lips unconsciously turning into a smile when he saw his daughter Alexandra, Allie for short, standing besides Alfred. "I do?" he asked, his smile growing wider when Allie nodded her head enthusiastically, the ponytail atop of her head bouncing wildly with her movements. She was just like a mini Diana, from her long dark hair, to her bright blue eyes, to the beautiful olive toned skin she had.

He bent down and opened his arms, watching as Allie ran up to him and into his arms, before he lifted her up. "Where's your brother?" Bruce asked as he placed a kiss on Allie's cheek.

Allie raised an eyebrow. "Dickie?" she asked, watching as Bruce shook his head and let out a chuckle. "Jason?" Again Bruce shook his head. "Timmy?" Bruce chuckled once more and shook his head. "Milo?"

"That's the one," Bruce said, watching as Allie shrugged, before she rested her head on her father's shoulder.

"I believe Master Dick is watching him downstairs," Alfred answered, watching as Allie lifted her head from Bruce's shoulder and fixed his bow tie, flashing her father a satisfied smile when she was done.

"Daddy, when it's my prom, will you take me?"

Bruce's glance moved to Alfred, who only chuckled and shrugged, before he turned to look back down at his daughter. The innocence she had was overwhelming, and although she loved her mother and idolized everything she did as Wonder Woman, she had a special connection with Bruce. She saw the good in him, and even though she still didn't know he was The Batman, she knew he cared about people. To her, no one could be as good as her daddy.

Bruce opened his mouth to answer, stopping when he saw his wife walk up behind Alfred. Her hair was a mess and there was dirt covering half of her face -she looked positively exhausted. Maybe he could get out of tonight after all. "Of course," he began, turning his attention from his wife to his daughter, "Just you and me. No boyfriends."

Allie turned to see her mother in the doorway and flashed her father a smile, before she jumped out of his arms. "We'll see," she said over her shoulder, before she ran up to Diana and wrapped her arms around the Amazon's waist. "Mommy, I missed you," Allie said, continuing to squeeze Diana's waist. "Can I help you get ready?"

Bruce cleared his throat, catching Diana's attention. "Allie, Mommy might be tired and not want to go to the dance," he said, raising an eyebrow to Diana, silently asking if she was okay.

Diana chuckled, before she looked down at her daughter and nodded. "Of course, Allie," she began, giving Bruce a wink. She watched as he inwardly groaned. She knew he didn't want to go, but when they had gotten married he had promised to let her experience everything she never had while on Themyscira, and as mundane as Bruce had made this out to be, she wanted to experience it firsthand. Plus, she wanted to keep an eye on Tim and Cassie.

When the two of them had begun to date a few weeks ago, Bruce and Diana were concerned. They knew the difficulties of dating a teammate, and with both Tim and Cassie being part of The Team, they knew they would encounter their own difficulties as a couple. But neither could discipline the two teens for knowing what they wanted - at least they hadn't danced around their feelings for years.

Allie grabbed Diana's hand and pulled her into the room, past Bruce and into the bathroom. She quickly rushed out of the bathroom and placed her hands on Bruce's lower back, before she began to push him out of the room. "Shoo, shoo, Daddy," she said, pushing him out of the room and grabbing the door. "You wait downstairs. I'm going to make Mommy beautiful!" She slammed the door shut, forcing Bruce to look at Alfred, before they both began to laugh. Allie was definitely a character. Without a word, both Alfred and Bruce walked down the hall and down the stairs, joining Dick, Jason, and Milo in the family room.

"No, no, no," Bruce heard Jason say, "Dick, you're being a fucking dumbass."

Bruce walked into the room, his eyebrows furrowing when he saw three of his four sons laying on the floor. Jason laid on his stomach, his head resting on his hands, watching as Dick laid on his back, his hands raised above him, balancing ten month old Milo on one of his hands. "Watch your language," Dick said, turning his head to scowl at the younger man. "There's a baby here."

Jason rolled his eyes and scoffed, before he turned his head away from his older brother. He spotted Bruce in the doorway and his eyes widened, before he gave the older man a nervous chuckle. "Oh, hello, Bruce. How's it going?"

Dick jerked his arm as he turned to watch Bruce enter the room. "Bruce," he began, sitting up, cradling Milo in his arms, "Don't you clean up nice."

Bruce ignored Dick's compliment and plucked Milo out of his eldest's arm. He listened to the baby giggle, forcing his scowl into a smile, before he gently kissed the infant's cheek. "What are you doing with my son?" he asked, letting the baby gently pat his face, trying to get his father's attention.

"Ouch, Bruce. Are we not your sons?" Jason asked sarcastically, turning to sit up, leaning his back against the bottom of the couch.

Dick sat up next to Jason and nudged Jason in the ribs, offering him a smirk. "Oh you know old Bruce is just joking. He loves us all." Dick winked at Bruce, watching as the older man rolled his eyes and took a seat on the loveseat across from the two.

Bruce adjusted the baby in his lap, facing Milo towards the other two men in the room, before he placed a kiss on the back of his son's head. It was silent for a moment, everyone debating on what to say to break the silence that now plagued them all.

"So, Bruce, when are you and Diana going to have another one?" Dick asked, watching as Bruce's glance moved up from Milo, before his eyes met the older gentleman.

This was something that had come up between he and Diana a handful of times, but he realized he was content with his family just as it was. Granted, he would always welcome a new addition, especially with Diana, but the way she had avoided the topic like the plague since that Halloween night a few months ago, made him think two was enough for her. After all, it was her body that had been put through the ringer with Milo, and his birth had been particularly hard on them both - much harder than Allie's. He didn't blame her for being hesitant.

"Please," Jason began, "The way these two go at it, I'd be surprised if she's not pregnant by the end of the year." He watched as Bruce turned his attention toward him, a scowl on his face at what he had said. "Oh you know it's true. I'm just surprised there's such an age gap between Allie and Milo."

"Speaking of Allie, where is she?" Dick asked. He glanced over Bruce's shoulder, hoping to see his sister pop into the room, but when he didn't see her, he let out a sad sigh. He would never admit it, but Allie was his favorite sibling - she was everyone's favorite sibling. Maybe it was the fact that she reminded them all of Diana, with her caring demeanor and bright personality, or maybe it was because she was the only female child in the manor - either way, she welcomed all the attention.

"She's upstairs helping Diana get ready," Bruce answered, as Tim walked into the room.

His black tuxedo was fitted, and although his jacket was buttoned closed, Bruce could see the red vest underneath. A red bowtie finished off his look, accompanying his perfectly styled hair and shined shoes.

"Well you look nice," Dick said with a grin. He watched as Tim took a seat in the chair next to Bruce and glanced down at himself, before he let out a shaky breath.

"Oh, he's nervous." Jason flashed Tim a smirk, before he turned back to Dick. "Does someone have some extra curricular activities planned for tonight?"

Bruce cleared his throat and shifted the baby on his lap. "Do not let Diana hear you say that," he said, before he turned to Tim, "And I know it's none of my business, but if you're planning anything, just be smart about it."

He watched as Tim began to blush, the shade of red that was now decorating his cheek nearly as bright as the vest he wore. "Bruce," he warned, trying to get him to drop the topic. Bruce didn't like to talk about personal things, and until Diana had come along, he had been content letting Tim come to him if he needed something. "Cassie and I-"

Bruce raised his hand, stopping Tim from confessing whatever he was about to. "I don't want to know, because then Diana will know. And do you really want her to know?" he asked. He watched as Tim shook his head, adamant about keeping the woman he regarded as a mother in the dark about the nature of the relationship he and Cassie shared. "Now," Bruce began. He placed Milo on the floor besides his feet, watching as the baby turned and grabbed the cushion of the loveseat Bruce sat on, pulling himself up to his feet. Bruce watched his son with a smile, watching as he bounced gently, trying to balance himself on his little legs. He had been pulling himself up on the furniture lately, teasing both Bruce and Diana with the thought that he would be taking his first steps soon.

"Bruce, Diana is Cassie's mentor. Do you really think she doesn't talk to Diana about this kind of stuff?" Dick asked.

Tim cleared his throat and shook his head. "Guys, really, can we please stop-" He quickly closed his mouth when he saw Milo turn away from Bruce and take a step towards Dick, without the assistance of the furniture surrounding him.

Everyone turned their attention to the baby. Dick opened his mouth, shocked to see his youngest brother finally walking unassisted. Jason just stared at Milo, and Tim dropped the small box containing the corsage for Cassie.

Milo took another step towards Dick, then another, clapping his hands together as he continued to giggle to himself. Milo took another step towards Dick, before his little legs decided they had had enough, and he dropped down to the floor, crawling the rest of the way to Dick. "Look at that," Dick said, scooping the baby up into his arms, "Little guy can walk!" Dick exclaimed.

"Holy sh-."

Dick nudged Jason, who only looked up to see Bruce glaring at him, stopping him from any further profanity use. "Wait, are those his first steps?" He watched as Bruce nodded before he chuckled nervously. "Diana missed his first steps. She's going to be pissed."

Bruce nodded once more, before he stood and walked over to Dick. He quickly plucked Milo out of Dick's arms and turned to the three boys. "No one says a word to Diana," he said, furrowing his eyebrows and raising a finger, letting the three know he was serious. They all nodded, knowing if Diana found out she had missed her son's first steps, she would be devastated.

* * *

Diana stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around herself, letting it soak up the water that threatened to drip down her body. She quickly grabbed another towel and wrapped it around her wet hair, tying it up atop of her head, before she stepped out of the bathroom and into her room. Her lips curled into a smile when she saw her daughter standing in doorway to the closet she shared with Bruce, her tiny hand stroking her chin as she tried to decide which dress Diana should wear to the dance - it was a decision Allie would not take lightly.

"Did you find the one?" Diana asked, walking up to the bed. She quickly took a seat on the edge, watching as the four year old nodded enthusiastically, before she disappeared into the closet. A moment later, Allie reappeared, the wine colored dress clutched tightly in her hands. She watched as her daughter lifted the dress as high as she could, chuckling when the fabric of the bottom skimmed the floor lightly; her daughter may have been tall for her age, but even she couldn't hold up the dress that was meant for the Amazon princess. " _Very beautiful,_ " Diana said in Greek, watching as her daughter nodded with a smile.

Allie squinted, deep in concentration, before she replied to her mother in Greek, " _Do you think Daddy will like it?_ "

Diana chuckled and nodded. She was so proud of Allie. For such a young child, she was so smart, able to fluently speak both English and her mother's native language. Diana had been adamant about teaching her children the language…..all of her children; Jason had surprised everyone and had taken up the challenge to learn the language better than Tim, Dick, and even Bruce, and would sometimes have private conversations with Allie and Diana.

" _He's going to love it_ ," Diana replied. She pulled the towel off her head, releasing her damp hair, letting it cascade down her shoulders and back, as she watched Allie gently place the dress on the bed beside her mother.

"Can I do your hair?" Allie asked, switching back to English. She watched as Diana nodded, before she jumped up onto the bed, grabbed the brush off the nightstand, and turned to gently grab her mother's hair. She gently ran the brush through Diana's hair, letting her fingers gently run through the dark tresses that mirrored her own. She worked in silence, watching as her mother scrolled through her phone. They both sat in silence, as Allie continued to pull the brush through Diana's hair, just as she had seen her mother do to her many times before. Like her father, Allie was an observer. She was content sitting and watching people, wondering how things worked, and asking questions until she had all the answers. She was methodical. She was her father's child for sure.

"Mommy?" Allie asked, dropping the brush on the bed besides her feet.

"Hmm?" Diana answered, her focus still on her filled email box. She had a busy week ahead of her with League duties, among other events she was leading at Wayne Enterprises.

"Does Daddy have an affair?" the child asked, as she grabbed a handful of Diana's hair and pulled it aside.

Diana's head snapped up, and she quickly placed the phone on the bed besides her. She turned to face her daughter, her eyebrow raising when she saw the girl's eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "Where did you hear that?" she asked. She knew there were always rumors that both she and Bruce were unfaithful in their marriage, after all, she was Wonder Woman, one of the founding members of the Justice League, and he was Bruce Wayne, former playboy womanizer. But she had never expected her own child to ask such a question.

Allie shrugged, unable to comprehend the seriousness of her question. "Miss Jasmine," she began, referencing the woman who would sometimes bring Allie snacks when Bruce would bring her to the office, "Said her boyfriend was having an affair. She told Amanda he would come home late every night, trying to sneak in." Allie moved Diana's head, before she braided the piece of hair she had pulled aside, before clipping it into the rest of her hair.

"Daddy comes home late every night. I hear him sometimes. Does he have an affair?"

Diana chuckled nervously. She and Bruce had agreed to keep their children away from the Batcave, and not tell them that he was The Batman. It was already a risk having them know their mother was Wonder Woman, if they knew that their father was also a member of the Justice League, who knew what would happen; Bruce also didn't want to risk his children letting it slip that Bruce Wayne was the caped crusader who patrolled Gotham every night.

In the beginning, Diana had agreed to keep Bruce's secret. However, the older Allie got, and the more she started to question things, the more she knew they would have to tell her the truth eventually. She was a smart child, she would know how to keep a secret. Besides, after the events of last Halloween, maybe knowing her father was Batman would help Allie sleep better at night.

"Your father is not having an affair," Diana said, another chuckle escaping her lips when she realized the innocence of the question. "You don't listen to Miss Jasmine."

"Yes, Mommy," Allie replied, grabbing another handful of hair from the opposite end of Diana's head, and braiding it. "All finished!" she announced, hopping off the bed. She stood in front of Diana, tilting her head to take in her work, flashing her mother a thumbs up when she was content with what she had done.

Diana stood from the bed, taking a moment to glance in the mirror, flashing a smile when she saw the work Allie had done. It wasn't bad for a four year old, and she contemplated leaving it as it was. "Oh, it looks wonderful," Diana said, as she made her way to the dresser she shared with Bruce. She quickly opened the top drawer and reached inside, pulling out a pair of underwear, before she slipped them on under the towel. She watched as Allie flashed Diana a smile, beaming with pride, before she took off her towel, letting it fall to the floor; she was never shy about her body around Allie, after all she had been raised around hundreds of women who had all done the same thing.

Diana quickly grabbed the dress off the edge of the bed and slipped it on, letting the fabric gently cascade down her body, until it barely skimmed the floor. She glanced over her shoulder at the mirror, checking her bare back for any remaining scrapes and cuts that she had received earlier today; she found none, thank Hera.

"Now," Diana began, turning to see Allie staring at her mother, a finger on her lips as she contemplated what else was needed. "What about the shoes?"

* * *

Allie hopped down the stairs, gently bouncing with each step, until she jumped off the last step. "And where do you think you're going, jumping off the stairs like that?"

Allie turned her head, her smile growing wide when she saw Alfred walking up to her. Her smile was infectious, and she watched as Alfred, although he tried his hardest to remain stern, wanting to remind her that the stairs should be managed with caution, couldn't help but feel his lips twitch up into a grin. "I'm going to get Daddy," she said, as a matter of factly. She looked up to see Diana walking down the stairs, the smile on her face growing when Alfred turned his attention towards the Amazon, allowing her to escape to the other room.

"Ms. Diana," Alfred began, narrowing his eyes when he saw Allie bolt off towards the room she knew everyone else was in. "She certainly is a character."

Diana laughed as she stepped off the last step, finding a spot next to the butler who had become like a father to not only Bruce, but herself as well. "She certainly is."

Alfred looked at Diana, his grin growing when he realized she had been the most beautiful girl Bruce had taken to this dance in all his years; she was the most beautiful person he had taken anywhere. "And you look absolutely stunning, as always. Master Bruce certainly is one lucky man."

Diana blushed at his compliment. No matter how many times Alfred complimented her - any of the boys complimented her - she would wave it off. She knew she was beautiful, after all, she had been blessed by Aphrodite, but she was also humble. "Thank you, Alfred," she said, offering the man a smile.

* * *

Allie poked her head into the room, stopping when she saw her three older brothers seated around Milo, watching him intently, while Bruce stood to the side. She didn't know what they were doing, but she didn't care. She had come with a mission, and she was going to make sure she helped her mother surprise Bruce.

"Oh, Daddy," Allie called, her sweet voice causing all four mens' heads to snap up, a smile forming on each of their faces. "Mommy's all ready, and I'm here to show you."

Bruce chuckled as he made his way to the door. He quickly tried to open it to step out of the room, but Allie held it, not letting him out. "Na uh, you have to close your eyes," she stated. "It's a surprise," she said, her voice lowering into a whisper.

Bruce let out a sigh and nodded, before he closed his eyes. He felt Allie grab his hand and lead him out of the room, before he opened an eye slightly, not wanting to run into anything. Allie quickly led him to the stairs, forcing him to stop, before she exclaimed, "You can open your eyes now, Daddy." She watched as Bruce opened his eyes, giving her a grin, before his sights set on his wife. "Ta-da!"

Bruce's grin faltered as he continued to stare at Diana. She was beautiful - but that didn't seem like nearly enough. She was beautiful every single day, but today, tonight in that dress….he was sure he had had a heart attack and had gone to heaven.

The wine colored dress Diana wore was loose, and flowed down to the floor. The halter top of the dress looped around Diana's neck, allowing the back to showcase her smooth and flawless back and sharp shoulder blades, and the plunging neckline was enough for Bruce's heart to speed up, but not so much that they would get kicked out of the dance. Although if that didn't force a few of the teenage boys to ditch their dates and fawn over his wife all night, the thigh high slit on the side of the dress certainly would. "Daddy, doesn't she look beautiful?"

Bruce was brought back from his, mostly wholesome, thoughts, before his attention turned to his daughter. "She sure does," was all he said, before he reached out and grabbed Diana's hand, placing a kiss on the back of it, forcing his wife to let out a chuckle. Without another thought, Bruce pulled her into his arms, letting one arm wrap around her waist, while the other gently cradled her head, before he kissed her lips softly. "Absolutely beautiful," he reiterated, watching as his wife smiled, the effect reaching those beautiful blue eyes he loved so much.

"Hot mama!"

Diana looked over Bruce's shoulder and smirked as Tim, Dick, and Jason came into the room, the latter having been the one to speak while holding Milo.

"Allie," Dick began, addressing the younger girl that now stood in front of him, "You did this?" He watched as Allie nodded, her chest puffing with pride, before he offered her a fist. "Props, girl."

Allie pounded Dick's fist with her own, before her eyes wandered over to Tim. "Timmy," she began, calling him by the nickname that was only reserved for her, "You look pretty too!"

Tim twirled around, a smirk on his face. "I do, don't I?" he asked, causing Allie to cover her mouth and snicker. It was the perfect cover for what Bruce had decided to do.

Jason, who had remained, looked up to see Bruce nod slightly, before he placed Milo on the floor, holding him up for a few seconds, before letting the baby release his hands. Both he, Tim, and Dick gasped; it had been something they had practiced, although they would all deny it if asked. "No way," Jason said, watching as Milo took a step towards Diana.

Milo took another step towards his mother, who only watched with wide eyes. She carefully bent down and opened her arms, watching as Milo giggled and took another step towards her, before she enveloped him in her arms and lifted him up.

"Would you look at that," Bruce began, trying to feign the surprise he should have felt at his son's "first steps", "Little man can walk."

Diana held in a squeal as she kissed her son's chubby cheek. "My, you're just full of surprises." She turned to ask Bruce something, stopping when the doorbell rang.

"I got it," Tim exclaimed, before he rushed to the front door. He quickly grabbed the handle and let out a deep breath, before he opened the door, his mouth dropping when he saw his date on the other end. "Wow," was all he was able to say, as he moved aside, letting Cassie into the manor. She was greeted with the same enthusiasm by every member of the family, each staring at her, not used to seeing the teenager out of her Wonder Girl attire.

Tim closed the door, before he turned to face his family, watching as they all continued to stare at his girlfriend. He gently placed his hand on the small of her back, unable to help the grin when his fingers rubbed against the fabric of her dress. It was bright red, and fit her body like a glove. The strapless dress stopped just above her knees, allowing everyone to see her long, toned legs, down to the silver heels that were strapped around her ankles. Unlike Diana, she had decided to forgo her bracers, instead choosing to leave only her silver star shaped earrings. Her hair, which was normally down and around her shoulders, was swept up into an intricate bun, with a few braids woven along the sides.

"Cassie," Allie said, her eyes wide with shock at how beautiful the young hero looked. "You look so pretty!" She turned to her parents, carefully glancing over the duo, before she moved her sights back to Tim and Cassie. "Everyone looks so beautiful!"

Cassie let out a giggle, her eyes momentarily widening when Tim kissed her cheek, unable to help himself. "We do clean up nicely," she said, ignoring Tim as he snaked a hand around her waist.

"I have this for you," he said quietly, opening the box and pulling out the corsage. He quickly pulled it onto her wrist, trying to ignore the smirks and winks Jason and Dick were throwing his way, before he turned to face Diana and Bruce. He shifted uncomfortably when he saw Bruce narrow his eyes, warning him to be careful tonight, and any other night they would decide to be intimate. They were still teenagers, but they were both still part of The Team. Bruce didn't want their teenage hormones to ruin a good dynamic; he also knew Diana would not be afraid to scold Tim if he hurt Cassie, even if he was her son.

"Master Timothy," Alfred began, "If you and Ms. Cassandra are ready to go, I will be happy to escort you both to the dance."

Tim nodded, whispered a quick "Thank you," to Alfred, and placed his hand gently on Cassie's back, before he led her back out the front door, away from the prying eyes of his family. When he was sure they were alone, he turned to Cassie and offered her a wide smile. "You do look beautiful, by the way," he said, leaning forward to place a kiss on her lips.

He gently pulled back, watching as Cassie's smile grew, before she gave him a small nod. "Thank you," she whispered. She let her hand gently fall on his shoulder as she eyed his attire. "Who knew you could clean up so well," she replied with a smirk, flashing him a wink. "But I think we should get going. We both know Dick, Jason, and Allie are all listening to the other end of the door."

Tim nodded, chuckling at her statement, before he turned to lead her to the awaiting car. "After you," he said. He watched as Cassie took a step towards Alfred and the car, before he slammed the heel of his foot into the door, a grin forming on his face when he heard the shouts of his siblings from the other end of the large door, knowing they were all rubbing their sore ears.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce gripped the steering wheel tighter in his hands, squeezing it as his wife unconsciously moved her hand higher on his thigh. He knew Diana was completely unaware of what she was doing, that she had her hand placed there in complete innocence, but the way she looked tonight had Bruce's unholy thoughts raging...among other things. Diana was the definition of beauty, and the dress she wore, partnered with the innocent excitement she wore on her face from attending Tim's prom, made him realize how amazing she was; he was still in awe that she had married him years ago.

"So did Tim talk to you about he and Cassie?" Diana asked.

Bruce took a moment to glance over at his wife, his lips twitching into a small smile as he saw her staring at her phone, looking over the photos Allie had forced the two of them to pose for, before she had grabbed her mother's phone and snapped a few momentos. "No," he responded cautiously.

He turned back towards the road and tried to focus on the dimly lit street, trying not to let his voice betray him. When Tim had made a comment about Cassie earlier this morning, Bruce had been able to see exactly the kind of relationship the two teens had; he was sure Diana would not approve. However, he didn't want to ruin his wife's night.

"Bruce," Diana warned. She knew when her husband was lying, and the way he avoided her glance, was an all too telling sign. "What did he say?" she asked. "Are the two of them having sex?"

Bruce shrugged. "I told him I didn't want to know," he said truthfully. "I just told him to be smart about things. They're teenagers. They're going to do what they want, regardless of what we say." His breath hitched when Diana gently squeezed his upper thigh, nodding at what he said.

"It's no secret I wasn't too thrilled when I found out they had been dating behind our backs," Diana said. When she and Bruce had found out Tim and Cassie had decided to date without anyone's knowledge, they were none too thrilled. Not because of the fact that they had done it in private; neither could fault them for that, as they had done the same years ago. They were more upset that neither Cassie or Tim felt comfortable enough talking to either of them about how they felt. But seeing their interactions, and seeing they were able to separate themselves and their relationship while on a mission, made both Bruce and Diana a bit more comfortable with the relationship.

"But they do make a pretty cute couple." Diana flashed a photo of Cassie and Tim in their matching attire. Tim was leaning close to Cassie, placing a kiss on her cheek, as the blonde girl smiled widely and winked at the camera. "But make no mistake, if Tim hurts her, I will kick his ass, even if he is my son. Cassie too."

Bruce let out a chuckle as his right hand left the steering wheel and grabbed Diana's hand on his thigh. He slowly brought it up to his mouth, placing a kiss on the back of it, before he laced their fingers together. He kept his eyes on the road in front of him, however he didn't need to turn to Diana to know she had a sly smile on her face. "I can't believe Milo is walking now," he said, a smile on his face at the thought of his youngest child taking his first steps. "Seems like just yesterday he was born."

Diana nodded and squeezed his hand. "My baby," was all she said, as she looked out the front windshield. She let a chuckle escape her lips and she turned to face her husband. "I appreciate you pretending those were his first steps," Diana said. "But I know they weren't."

Bruce's eyes shifted and he stole a glance at his wife. "How would you possibly know that?"

Diana chuckled once more. "Because he took them this morning while you were at work." She watched as Bruce let out a small chuckle, feigning hurt, before he shook his head. She turned to glance back out the passenger window, watching as Bruce maneuvered through the empty streets of Gotham, her lips pursing, waiting for the inevitable question to come from her husband's mouth.

"So when are we having another one?" he asked. He knew the look he was getting from his wife, but he couldn't help himself. His wife, his family, they were his everything, and if he had another chance to welcome another baby with Diana, he would jump at the opportunity. His wife, however, seemed to disagree.

"Bruce," she said, turning to face her husband. "We have our hands full," was all she said. She knew her husband would have loved having another baby, but it was something she was unable to give him. The sooner she told him that, the better it would be. She just hadn't found the words to make this conversation easier.

Luckily, Bruce saw through his wife's discomfort, and changed the topic of conversation. "I can't believe I got Jason to volunteer to babysit."

Diana chuckled. "I can't believe you trusted him to watch the kids."

Bruce shrugged and kissed the back of her hand once more. "Dick is still there, and Alfred will be there. Plus, I think Allie will end up babysitting him." He listened to his wife chuckle once more, a smile on his face as he pulled into the school's parking lot.

The lot was full of cars and limos, with students surrounding the outside of the gymnasium, all dressed in beautiful dresses and form fitting tuxedos. There were a few teachers outside, watching the students with skeptical glances; most were mad they had to dedicate a Saturday night to watch teenagers dance on each other and flirt, when they could have been at home or at their own party.

Diana turned back towards Bruce as he parked the car, watching as he pulled the keys from the ignition and opened his door. "What was your prom like?" she asked, watching as he stepped onto the pavement.

"Which one?" he asked over his shoulder. He quickly closed the door and rushed over to the passenger side, opening the door for Diana, before he offered her a hand.

"Your first one," she answered, placing her hand in his. She allowed him to pull her out of the car, before he pushed the door closed behind her and locked the doors.

Bruce only offered her a nervous chuckle. "It wasn't this elegant, I'll tell you that."

Diana only shook her head. "That's not what I meant," she said, prodding him for the answer she really wanted.

Bruce, however, was not going to take the bait. "There's not much to tell, Princess," he replied, placing a kiss on her temple as he pulled her into his side, letting his arm wrap around her as they began to walk towards the building.

Diana, knowing she wasn't going to get any further information, only nodded, leaning into his body with a content sigh. The two made their way into the building, both ignoring the ogling glances from all the students and teachers who were impressed with the way they both were dressed. And as they made their way into the gym, Bruce couldn't help the smirk on his face as he realized he had been right: half of the boys had ditched their dates to get a closer look at his wife. With that information, it was impossible not to let his hand fall lower on her hip, possessively touching her thigh as he kissed her temple once more.

Once inside, the two made their way to the back of the room, in an attempt to draw the least amount of attention as possible. This was a high school prom, after all, not one of Bruce's charity functions. They continued to make their way to the back, giving a small smile to Tim and Cassie as they walked past, nodding at the group of teenagers that had surrounded the couple. They knew the two of them would get a lot of attention; like Diana, Cassie didn't really keep her identity a secret. People were curious about her, as they had been about Diana when she had first joined Man's World, and when she and Bruce had first become public. Diana only hoped the two would be able to handle the scrutiny everyone would bring.

"I promised myself I would at least wait a few minutes before I started to show you off," Bruce said with a smirk, watching as Diana turned away from Tim and Cassie and flashed him a grin, "But you look too beautiful to keep hidden in the corner." He pulled her close, letting her chest gently hit his, before one of his hands fell to the small of her back. "Care to dance?"

* * *

Bruce stood next to his wife, a glass of water in his hand, as he watched Diana discuss something with a few of the teachers. What had started off with a quick question about Greek philosophy by one teacher, had soon turned into a group discussion about different findings and theories, all of which Bruce had very little interest in. He did, however, have a big interest in how much cleavage his wife was showing, and every time she moved to grab a cup of water, or address the person on the right, he was treated to a glorious view. He only wished he was able to ravish her without having to wait to be alone.

"So the concept of the Greek gods and goddesses, you find them to be more reality than mythology?" one of the instructors asked, causing both Bruce and Diana to groan inwardly. Neither of them needed to turn to see who had asked this question. In fact, the same individual had asked Diana the same question a few years back. Did he not learn what had happened then?

"Yes," Diana stated simply, turning to face the older gentleman. He was a short man, the top of his balding head only reaching Diana's biceps, and his once dark brown beard was starting to grey. "But Dr. Mayes," Diana began, addressing Tim's old English teacher, "You already knew this, as we have discussed this in great detail."

All the other teachers turned to Dr. Mayes, forcing the older man to shrink even lower to the ground in embarrassment. By now, all the faculty, and much of the student body, had heard of Diana challenging Dr. Mayes, and winning by a landslide, when he had given Tim a failing grade on his paper about the Greek gods and goddesses. That encounter had cost Bruce a few hundred on a new desk for the teacher, but he was happy to know his wife had stood up for what she believed in, and had stood up for Tim. That night Tim had called her mom for the first time, and Diana had viewed that as one of her finest achievements.

"Right," Dr. Mayes said, his face reddening when he heard a few of his colleagues snickering behind his back. "Excuse me," he said, finding a way to escape the awkward situation he had created for himself. He quickly turned and rushed away from the crowd, knowing he was only going to be humiliated come Monday morning.

A few of the other professors continued to chuckle, before they dispersed, each finding their own task to complete. Some continued to watch the students on the dance floor, making sure they were behaving and conducting themselves as model students. Some helped fill refreshments, ensuring none of the seniors took it upon themselves to spike the punch in a repeated performance of last year.

Bruce and Diana decided to move along the back wall, watching the teenagers dance in the middle of the floor, laughing as they enjoyed the night with their peers. Every so often Bruce would turn to Diana, smiling as he saw her staring at the bright lights in amazement. He watched as she would sneak glances at Tim and Cassie, smiling as she saw the two of them laughing as they danced with Tim's friends, glad to know they were having a good time.

"Having fun?" Bruce finally asked Diana after nearly an hour. He handed her a cup of water, flashing her a smile as she accepted it with a nod.

"It's a very interesting concept," Diana responded. "I'm honestly surprised we haven't caught anyone sneaking off for a little more fun." Diana turned to wiggle her eyebrows, before she gave Bruce a wink, smiling when he smirked at her comment.

"The night is young, Princess." He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it, smiling when Diana looked him in the eye, before she grabbed him by the front of his tux and pulled him towards her, placing her lips atop of his. Bruce's hands instantly went up to Diana's face, cupping it gently, as he continued to kiss her, constantly trying to remind himself that they were at a school event and not at home, where he could ravish her within moments. Unfortunately for him, someone had decided to interrupt the couple's display of affection.

"My, if it isn't Bruce Wayne."

Bruce, reluctantly, pulled from his wife's lips, groaning when he realized someone had disrupted such an intimate moment with his wife. The two had been so busy as of late, every kiss he got from her was savored. He turned to his right, turning to greet the woman who had disrupted them, his eyes widening when he realized who was standing besides them. "Julie?" he asked, tilting his head, trying to discern if this was the old teenager he had once known during his time at Gotham Academy.

The blonde only nodded her head, flashing Bruce a wide smile, trying to ignore Diana standing besides her husband. "It's nice to see you again, Brucie," Julie said, opening her arms and pulling Bruce in for a hug. Bruce, unsure of what to do, only patted the woman's back, before he looped his arm around Diana's waist, hoping his old classmate would get the hint. Julie, however, didn't - or rather she didn't care. "I heard you were a chaperone and I just had to come." She placed her hand on Bruce's chest, gently playing with the bowtie around his neck, ignoring the piercing glare Diana was giving her. "For old time's sake."

Diana felt Bruce's grip around her waist tighten and she shoved her hand in front of Julie. "Hello," she said, introducing herself to the woman who couldn't take a hint. "I'm Diana." She tried to be as sweet as possible, but when she heard Bruce chuckle besides her, she knew he could tell she was starting to get jealous. It rarely happened, and it was usually Bruce, but the two did still have their moments when they got jealous. It was only natural: Diana was Wonder Woman, blessed by the gods…..Bruce was a billionaire. They always had people pining after them.

"Julie Madison," the blonde said, introducing herself, reluctantly shaking the hand Diana had extended. She watched as the Amazon gripped her hand tightly, probably tighter than she should have, before she pulled back. She knew Bruce was married, and although she hadn't expected his marriage with the Amazon princess to last this long, she had hoped that if she had made a move he would prove he was still the carefree bachelor he had always been. "It's been quite a while since we were here for our prom, right Bruce?" Julie asked, placing her hand on the man's arm. She watched as Diana's eyes followed her movements, her dark eyebrows furrowing as she realized this woman was relentless.

Julie turned back to Diana, giving her a smirk, and Bruce knew what she was going to disclose. "Brucie here took me to prom his Sophomore year. It was pretty special, considering that was the night I took his virginity." Julie giggled as she watched Bruce stare at Diana, who only shrugged her shoulders. "We had something special, didn't we Bruce?"

Diana chuckled as she shook her head. She had seen women throw themselves at her husband multiple times, but never had she had someone try as hard as the woman standing in front of them now. In actuality, Diana felt sorry for Julie. She was holding on to a memory that had happened over two decades ago. That, however, didn't mean she was going to let this woman continue to pursue her husband - especially since she was standing right besides Bruce, his arm still wrapped around her waist.

"That must've been fun," Diana said with a smirk. "Reminds me of our wedding night," Diana remarked, letting her hand graze Bruce's chest, watching as Julie's eyes caught the ring on her finger. "I'll be back, Bruce," Diana said, finally having had enough of the woman in front of her. She knew Bruce needed an out, and she would provide him one. With that, she kissed her husband, letting her fingers graze his waistband, teasing him, letting him know that she wasn't going to let another woman get in between them.

Diana silently walked away, giving Julie another smirk as she walked out of the main room and down the hall. She only had to wait a few moments to hear Bruce's rushed steps behind her, but that did not stop her from continuing to walk away from the music. She continued her journey, opening an office door and walking inside, stopping only when she heard Bruce walk in behind her and shut the door.

"Diana," he began. He walked up to his wife and placed a hand on her shoulder, turning her to face him. He knew his wife had been jealous, but he wanted her to know seeing Julie there meant nothing to him.

Diana only shook her head and flashed her husband a smile. "Bruce, I know there were women before me," she said, stepping towards him. She pushed her chest up against her husband's, her smile quickly changing to a sultry smirk when she heard him gasp. His hands instinctively fell to her waist and against his better judgement, he pulled her closer, letting his pelvis rest against her leg. "I got over that long ago. What I will say is there better not be anyone after me."

Diana grabbed Bruce's tuxedo jacket and pulled him closer, letting his lips gently graze hers, as she took a step towards the wall, forcing him back. "Of course not, Princess," he mumbled in between kisses. He took another step back, letting his back hit the sturdy wall behind him. He watched as his wife took another step towards him, her eyes darkening as she watched the man she loved stare at her, lips partially opened, as he waited for her next move. He would never have admitted this, but he loved seeing Diana jealous. For someone women it was a turn off, constantly having to reassure them that he only had eyes for them, but with Diana ….. It was nice to see her so possessive of him. Not that he minded one bit. He was every bit of hers as she was his, and that would never change. "You know, you're very sexy when you're jealous," he whispered, placing his hand on the small of her back and pushing her towards him.

Diana only chuckled as she leaned in and kissed her husband once more, letting her fingers delicately dance over the fabric containing his growing erection. "Is that a bad thing?" Diana asked in between kisses.

Bruce only shook his head, weaving his hand in her hair as their kisses began to get more and more heated. He knew he was going to have to stop, and soon, or else he wouldn't be at fault for his actions, but the way his wife was kissing him, and touching him, only made him want to rip that dress in two, bend her over the desk across the room, and have his way with her. "If we don't stop this now, Princess, I'm not going to be held accountable."

Diana only chuckled once more. "I did say I wanted the full prom experience," she said with a wink.

Bruce, not needing any further instruction, wrapped his arm around his wife's waist and turned, taking Diana by surprise, before he pinned her to the wall. He pressed his body against Diana's, grinning when he fit in each crook and curve perfectly; it was as if the two had been made for each other, and suddenly no one before their relationship mattered.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight," Bruce said, placing a kiss on her collarbone.

He heard Diana's sharp intake of breath as he placed another kiss lower, before he pulled back and flashed her a grin. "Less talking, more kissing," Diana demanded, grabbing Bruce's face and pulling him in for another kiss. Bruce only obliged, kissing her lips hard, before he took her bottom lip in between his and nibbled, swallowing the soft moan she released.

His lips began to kiss down her chin, down her neck to her shoulders, stopping only to bite the delicate flesh. He heard Diana let out a groan and he joined her with a groan of his own, before he cooled the sting of his bite with his tongue. He let his hand fall down to her thigh and his fingers played with the fabric of her dress, hiking it higher up her thigh, allowing her to hike her leg up on his, wrapping around his waist, keeping him close.

" _Superman to Batman."_

Bruce groaned and dropped his head, letting it rest against Diana's chest. He quickly raised his hand to his ear, watching his wife as he answered Clark. "Is this an emergency," he said with a growl, placing his free hand back on Diana's leg, keeping her in place.

" _Well, uh, not currently, but-_ "

"Call me when it's an emergency," Bruce huffed out, silencing the stammering man on the other end, before he ended the call. "I swear he has the worst timing."

Diana only nodded before she looped an arm around Bruce's neck. "I give him about fifteen minutes before he tries to contact me."

Bruce, knowing where Diana was going with her statement, raised her other leg around his waist, turned her away from the door, and walked towards the desk at the other end of the room. "Time to work my magic," he said with a wink, ignoring the scoff from his wife as he placed her on the edge of the empty desk.

"I thought you hated magic," she said sarcastically.

Bruce, deciding they didn't have the time for their all too familiar banter, only smirked as he reached under her dress and yanked off the underwear she had on. He heard Diana gasp as he gripped her hips, pulling her closer to the edge of the desk, letting her chest hit his. He quickly undid his belt, unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, before he pulled them, along with his boxers, down, letting his wife see just how much she was affecting him….how much she always affected him.

"If you rip my dress," Diana began, letting out a gasp when her husband pulled her dress up, exposing her. "I will hurt you."

Bruce only chuckled to her threat, knowing she wouldn't care about her dress so long as she got what she really wanted: him. Without a word he slammed his lips onto hers, silencing the strangled moan that escaped her lips as he pushed into her. He flared his nostrils, trying to focus on silencing his own groan, before his hips thrusted involuntarily. It was then he knew this wasn't going to be slow and sweet. Instead it would be fast, filled with lust and need; he wouldn't have had it any other way.

Bruce began to move his hips, thrusting into his wife as his hand wove itself into her hair. He gripped her long locks tightly, letting his fingers gently scrape her scalp, moving his lips from hers in time to hear Diana let out another moan. He rewarded her with another thrust, before he began to quicken his pace. He grabbed her thighs and pulled her closer, burying himself deeper into her, grinning when he felt her muscles tighten around him. It had been far too long since they had last indulged in the pleasure they currently found themselves in, and Bruce was going to let his wife know just how badly he had needed her.

Diana's hands found their way to Bruce's rear, stopping to grasp the firm muscles, letting out a small moan when the muscles twitched in her hand with each thrust. She wrapped her legs around his, pulling him into a vice like grip, wanting to be as close to her husband as possible. He wasn't the only one who had missed this.

Bruce moved his lips from Diana's, leaving a trail of kisses from her mouth down to her neck, gently nipping the soft skin he found, the skin that had been teasing him all night. He knew what kisses to Diana's neck did to her, and he was more than ready for the consequences they would bring. In fact, he welcomed them. He didn't have to wait long for Diana's hands to snake up his chest, opening the buttons to his shirt, before her hand disappeared underneath the clothing. She gently dragged her nails down his bare chest, exciting him further, causing him to increased his frenzied movements. He wasn't going to last long, and the way Diana was clutching him, he could tell she wouldn't either.

"Diana," he groaned, twisting his hips, allowing him a new angle. He was rewarded with another gasp as Diana's hands fell to his head. She gently ran her fingers through his hair, gripping the strands of hair when he began to move even faster, harder, one goal in mind.

Bruce, refusing to be the one to finish first, reached in between them, swiping his thumb along the small bundle of nerves that drove Diana wild, a grin on her face when her back arched and she called his name, letting him know every part of her body was on fire. Bruce only responded by placing his lips back on his wife's, swallowing her moans, knowing it wouldn't be long before either of them were done for.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, like, isn't Wonder Woman your mom?" Cassie looked to her right, spotting one of the teenagers who had come to gauk at her and Tim. She watched as they stared back at her, their eyes never leaving hers as they awaited an answer.

Cassie shook her head and looked up, watching the door as a familiar face came into view . "No, no. She's my mentor," was all Cassie said, giving the redhead who had questioned her a smirk, before she turned to Tim.

The two had agreed they would say Diana had introduced them, leaving out the fact that they worked together; if someone found out he was part of The Team, if someone found out he was Robin, they could link it back to Bruce being Batman, and the rest of his family's extra curricular activities.

"Bro," one of the other teenagers said, placing his hand on Tim's shoulder. "You've got Wonder Woman for a mom, and Wonder Girl for a girlfriend. How'd you hit the jackpot?"

Everyone turned to Tim and waited for his answer. They knew Tim received that question a lot; as if being Bruce Wayne's son wasn't pressure enough. But Tim always answered with such dignity, such class; tonight wasn't any different. "I was just lucky enough to have Diana and Bruce fall in love with each other. You can't help that," he said. "As for my girlfriend." He turned to Cassie and gave her a wide smile. "Her name is Cassie. Address her as such. And we just kind of started hanging out, nothing big."

Tim turned back to Cassie, flashing her a grin, however when he saw that his girlfriend's gaze was no longer on him, but rather someone behind him, he raised an eyebrow in confusion. He quickly glanced over his shoulder, letting his other eyebrow raise in shock when he saw the bright red cape swish in the wind as the man made his way over to the only familiar face he could interact with.

"Wonder Girl," he said, giving her a small smile when he had finished his journey to the teenage couple. He watched as Cassie stared at the yellow and red symbol on his chest, her heart beating faster when he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Superman," Cassie said, her eyes widening when she realized everyone was watching her talk to the Kryptonian hero. "Is everything alright?"

Superman only nodded. "I'm looking for Diana. She's not answering her comlink and we could use some reinforcements in Metropolis."

Tim looked up at the hero, furrowing his eyebrows at the man who didn't bother to acknowledge him. "She and Bruce headed-" Tim stopped himself when he saw Superman turn to face him, a blush on his cheeks as he tried to ignore what his super hearing had just picked up. "Ah, I think I know what they're up to," Tim said, scrunching his nose at the thought of walking in on Bruce and Diana again. He had learned the hard way to never sneak up on either of them.

Cassie, ignoring the awkward tension between Superman and Tim, grabbed her boyfriend's wrist and began to pull him towards the hallway. "I'll go get her," she said over her shoulder, watching as Superman nodded slightly and crossed his arms over his chest. Better them that walk in on the couple than he- it would be even more awkward for Clark to see Diana naked than Cassie. He watched the teens walk out of the main room, smug smirks on their faces, before he glanced down at the teenagers who had surrounded him, giving them all an awkward smile. He only hoped the two would come back soon.

"Well, that was….fun," Tim mumbled, pulling his wrist free from Cassie's ironclad grip. "But I'd much rather not walk in on the two of them again. Once was enough to traumatize me." Tim let a shiver run down his spine and he scrunched his face, exaggerating his tone.

Cassie only giggled as she stopped walking and turned to face him. "Oh, I knew the second I saw Bruce follow Diana out of the room what they were going to do," she said.

She watched as Tim raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. "Well then why did you-," he began, stopping when Cassie took a step towards him, placing her hands on his chest as he backed up into the locker lined walls. "Oh. Oh!"

Cassie watched as the realization hit him, before she flashed him a smirk. "It's really hard to kiss your boyfriend when everyone in the school is watching you."

Tim only shrugged. "No one's here now." He wiggled his eyebrows, watching as Cassie giggled once more. It was all the encouragement she needed as she leaned in and kissed his lips gently.

It didn't take long for one of the office doors to open up, forcing the two teens apart. They quickly stood up straight, increasing their distance from each other, as they both watched Diana and Bruce come out of the office, cheeks flushed, laughing with each other.

Bruce, apparently so focused on fixing his tie and staring at his wife, didn't seem to notice the two teens, as he leaned down to kiss Diana once more. "That was fun," he said, his voice raspy and low.

Diana only nodded as she ran a hand down her dress, smoothing out any of the wrinkles Bruce may have put in it, before she reached up to fix a button her husband had missed. "Maybe we can have a repeat performance at home," she said with a smirk, watching as Bruce arched an eyebrow and widened his eyes. This woman was insatiable and would surely be the death of him….but what a way to go.

"Woah, woah, woah," Tim said, watching as the two jumped slightly, startled to know they hadn't been alone in the hallway, before they both turned to face the younger couple. "What were you two doing in there?" he asked, a smug grin on his face. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the married couple, watching as Bruce only shrugged. Diana, however, crossed her arms over her chest as well. Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at the teens and she tilted her head.

"What were you two doing in here?" she asked, accusing them of doing the same thing she and her husband had been engaged in minutes before.

She watched as Cassie only blushed and shook her head, before she let her blue eyes meet those of her mentor. "We were looking for you," she stated. "There's a Kryptonian who is looking for Diana."

Diana and Bruce looked at each other and sighed. If Clark had come all the way to Gotham, then he truly needed their help. Without a word, Diana grabbed her husband's hand and walked down the hallway, watching as the two teens followed, before the four stepped out into the main room.

Superman looked up, a relieved smile on his face when he saw Diana and Bruce, and quickly walked up to them. He gave Tim and Cassie an appreciative nod, before he gave the older couple an awkward smile. "Cheetah, Giganta, Shade, and some others are creating chaos in the surrounding cities. Luthor escaped prison, and I'm fairly sure he's orchestrating this whole attack as a distraction."

Diana nodded. "Have you called in Batman?" she asked. She felt Bruce squeeze her hand at the mention of his alter ego, but she didn't dare acknowledge it, as everyone in the auditorium was now watching her and Superman.

Superman only nodded. "Yes, but he ignored my call," Superman said, glaring at Bruce. "Maybe you can convince him to join us."

Diana only chuckled and nodded. She turned to Bruce and offered him a small grin, before she leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Go home," she said softly, knowing he would need an excuse to leave the prom. "I'll see you tonight." She turned to the two teenagers and noticed how they were both on edge, especially Cassie. She was ready for a fight. "You stay here," she said, pointing to her protege. "Enjoy the night."

With that, Diana began to spin in place. Everyone focused on her, watching as her movements became faster and faster, until they were forced to look away as a bright light began to shine. When they all looked back, they were amazed to find Diana standing there, her dress gone. Instead she was in her uniform, ready for a fight. Without a word, she and Superman flew out of the building, ignoring the cheers and applause from the teenagers who were stoked to see two founding members of the Justice League in action.

"My night has been made," one teenager behind Bruce said, his gaze still set on the still swinging doors his wife and best friend had flown out of.

His date only nodded in agreement. "She's perfect. I seriously wonder why the two of them never hooked up."

"Maybe they have," another whispered behind Bruce, and it took all of Bruce's self control not to turn around and remind the teens that her husband was standing right there. Maybe Diana wasn't the only one who got jealous.

Bruce reached into his pocket and pulled out his car keys, before he met Tim's eyes with his own. "You two stay here and have a good night," he said, handing the keys to Tim. "Please be careful driving home." He watched as Tim took the keys and placed them in his pocket, before the young teen's hand fell to Cassie's back. "And please do not have sex in my backseat," he said, walking out of the auditorium and into the parking lot, not bothering to look back at the blushing couple.

He quickly made his way to the end of the parking lot, turning to make sure no one was following him, before he ducked into one of the alleyways. He lifted his wrists and pressed one of the buttons on the side of his watch, before he leaned against the wall and waited. It wasn't long before he heard the all too familiar roar of the Batmobile making its way through the streets, stopping in the alley a few feet before him. He walked towards the car and watched as the roof opened up, only to reveal his wife sitting in the driver's seat. "Get in," she said with a smirk. She watched as he rolled his eyes and jumped into the passenger seat, before the roof closed over them and she sped off. "I'm going to try and interrupt Clark and Lois the next time they decide to have sex," Diana said bluntly, as she turned the corner and punched the gas, impressing Bruce.

He had driven her in the Batmobile a handful of times, and had even let her be behind the wheel once or twice; he was surprised how easily she had taken to it, but then again, when you're used to driving a jet, a supercharged car isn't that big of an adjustment.

Bruce only chuckled, as he reached under his seat and pulled out his uniform. He began to unbutton his shirt, letting his eyes focus on the road in front of him, when he felt Diana's hand on his knee. "Thank you for tonight, Bruce," she said. "I know you didn't want to come, but I'm glad you made an exception for me."

Bruce only nodded as he pulled his jacket, tie, and shirt off. "Of course, Princess," he replied, slipping on the top half of his uniform, suddenly wishing he was able to change in an instant like Diana. "But are you ever going to tell me how you're able to do the whole uniform spin?"

He watched as Diana glanced at him from the corner of her eye and giggled. "Where's the fun in that?" she asked, as she turned another corner. "Magic," was all she said, after turning to see Bruce's face.

Bruce rolled his eyes once more, as he pulled on the rest of his uniform, fastened his belt across his waist, and sighed. He pulled his cowl on and flashed his wife a smirk, before he pulled up a map Clark had sent him. "Time to get to work," was all he said, before he flashed the coordinates onto the front windshield. He watched as Diana nodded once, acknowledging the coordinates, before he reached down and grabbed her hand. He gently kissed the back of it and smiled to himself, knowing there was no other person he'd rather have by his side, whether it was fighting, dancing, or making love - she may have not been her first, but she was damn right when she said she was his last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know the characterization of Julie Madison, and I'm sorry if I wrote here a little OOC, but I needed a familiar name that had history with Bruce.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this, especially you Lotsy! Let me know what you all thought :)


End file.
